This new Poinsettia cultivar, `745`, originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seedling known as `M-25`(not patented) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its dark red flower bracts, dark green foliage, self branching characteristics, and mid-season flowering response; traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `745` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. `M-25` is a proprietary plant and there are no specimens in the public domain. Poinsettia `M-25` is not self-branching in that no axillary branches develop as long as the apical bud is not removed (pinched). `745` is self-branching in that during development axillary branches elongate without removal of the apical bud. Under short day conditions, the axillary branches will develop inflorescences.
Poinsettia `745` most closely resembles Poinsettia `718` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,244), but differs in these aspects: `745` has darker red flower bracts, a flatter flower bract presentation and flowers earlier than `718` under the same cultural conditions. By subjecting clones of `745` to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `745` held true from generation to generation.